


The Intruder

by catnipxhawthorne



Series: Unexpected Soulmate [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Anniversary, Fluff, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipxhawthorne/pseuds/catnipxhawthorne
Summary: This is the fourth part of my Unexpected Soulmate series.Steve and the Reader celebrate their first anniversaryOnce again I apologize for giving people cavities with this fluff.





	The Intruder

Rustling in your kitchen woke you up way too early. Instinctively you reached out to the other side of the bed to wake Steve and tell him about the intruder but he had been gone on a mission and was only due back in two days time. You slipped out of bed quietly, grabbing the baseball bat Steve had given to you as a joke, claiming that you needed the protection when he wasn’t around. Never in a million years would you have thought that you would actually use it.   
The kitchen door stood slightly ajar. You could see a tall figure moving around by the shadow they were casting on the ground. You took a deep breath and raised the bat over your head before storming into your kitchen.   
“Whoa, doll, careful, it’s just me!”  
“Steve?!? What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn’t be back for another couple days?” you asked, the baseball bat clattering to the ground as you wrapped your arms around him, voice muffled slightly by his shirt.  
“Couldn’t miss our anniversary, now could I?”  
“Then I have to ask what you are doing in my kitchen at 5.30 in the morning?”  
“I was trying to make you breakfast.”  
“Sweetie, it’s way too early for that. Let’s just go to bed and cuddle and - most importantly - sleep until a more normal time to get up.”  
You turned off the stove, put the pancake batter in the fridge and pulled Steve to your bed, switching the kitchen lights off in the process. His warm arms embraced you as you lay down on your bed.   
“I missed you.” you mumbled into his chest, your fingers tightening on his shirt.  
“I missed you, too. I love you.”  
“Love you, too. Now sleep.”  
A few hours later you woke up to an empty bed - again. The quiet clatter from the kitchen brought a smile to your face this time. You slowly got up and made your way into the kitchen.  
“Good morning, Stevie.”  
“Good morning, doll. Happy anniversary. Pancakes will be done in a sec, there’s tea for you in that cup over there.”  
“Thank you, Stevie. You know you didn’t have to do all of this, right?”  
“I know. I wanted to.”  
You leaned over the counter and pressed a quick peck to his lips. “Happy anniversary.”  
After breakfast, Steve told you to get ready as he had the whole day planned out for you. You smiled. “Do we have time for your present now or do you want to open it later?”  
“Now please.” Steve answered excitedly, looking like a child on Christmas morning with the big grin he was sporting.   
“Okay. I don’t think it’s gonna hold up to the whole day of things you have planned, but here you go. I hope you like it.”  
You handed him a small parcel. He unwrapped it carefully, trying not to rip the wrapping paper. A small item fell into his lap. He picked it up and smiled at the sight of it. A small picture frame dangled from a key chain with a tiny shield attached to it.  
The picture showed the two of you on your first trip together. After introducing Steve to Disney and its huge impact on pop culture he had fallen in love with it and gifted you a trip down to Disney World for your birthday. It was the best trip you had ever taken with anyone. You had stuffed your faces with all the delicious foods available there and tried to find all the Disney characters you wanted to meet and on the last day you had finally convinced Steve to put Mickey Mouse on while you wore Minnie Mouse ones. In the picture you had taken you were kissing Steve’s cheek, the two of you wearing your ears and a wide smile spread across Steve’s face.  
“That way you can always have a picture of me with you. I know you prefer having actual photos to having pictures on your phone, so…”  
Steve smiled and pulled the second part of your gift out of the wrapping paper.   
It was a little booklet of vouchers you had made up for him. It contained all sorts of favours, from simple things like a kiss and a yes to any question he might ask you, to bigger things like a home-cooked romantic dinner, and a weekend trip, to be handed in two weeks before the fact.   
Steve smiled and pulled one of the vouchers out of the booklet and handed it to you. *1 free kiss* it said and you gladly leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his full lips. “Thank you. I love this.”  
Once the two of you had gotten dressed, frequently stopping to kiss each other, you left your apartment. Steve’s hand enveloped yours as you took a stroll through your neighbourhood. He took you to your favourite bookstore - except your own, of course - and urged you to choose any book you wanted.   
You picked a book which wouldn’t be stocked in you bookstore for another week and after Steve had paid the two of you walked back into the sunshine. The beautiful weather only served to increase your good mood. Steve’s hand held yours tightly even when the two of you got ice cream and he had to juggle the bag with the book - which he insisted to carry - and the ice cream. You offered to let go but he only glared at you playfully and held on to your hand tighter. These antics made you giggle.  
When evening rolled around Steve surprised you by taking you out for dinner but rather ordering in and cuddling with you on the couch, eating chinese food and watching your favourite film.   
When the two of you were lying in bed next to each other you looked at him and smiled.  
“Thank you for today. It was perfect. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading The Intruder!  
I am currently writing the next part. If you have any wishes/ideas for the next part(s), please let me know in the comments or dm me :)  
Kudos make my day, so feel free to leave some ;)  
Love,  
Sarah


End file.
